The invention relates to a plastering fillet for window casings, door casings or the like at the transition to the plaster, comprising the following features:
(a) the fillet has a base wall by means of which it can be secured to the window casing, door casing or the like; PA1 (b) the fillet has at least one web which extends along the fillet and projects relative to the base wall. PA1 (c) that the fillet has a base portion of which the base wall forms part, and a front portion of which the at least one web forms part; PA1 (d) and in that the front portion has a connection to the base portion which permits relative movement in the direction of a variation in distance to the base wall.
A fillet of this type is known from the publication DE 87 15 604 U.